Fang, meet Ai
by Tall Dark and Smexy
Summary: This is a MR and Princess Ai Crossover, based off a role play my friend and I did
1. Chapter 1

We do not own(make up or come up with) the following:  
Princess Ai and her box Fang Mika Takeshi Jen The evil old hag from club cupid(who I cant remember her name)  
Nora The second revolution Ai - land eBay Itex The School Fangs Laptop The idea of the flock is from the book, but names are ours Some of the powers are from the books The book from the library The street performer (better known in the book as fa'an)  
The songs are not ours, well, maybe one of them but thats not until later on in the chapters The erasers Furies ect...

ANY USE IN DRUGS, VIOLENCE, AND OR VERBAL ABUSS IS STRONGLY DISAPPROVED OF AND WE ASK YOU ALL NOT TO USE ANY CONTENT IN WHICH IS NOT NORMALY ALLOWED IN REALITY TODAY!  
All are from Princess Ai collection and Maximum Ride book series.  
We did come up with what they do, well, the begining chapter has some stuff from the first princess ai book. Most of our work has our stuff in it, the rest is well not ours, but non other than Courtney Love's and James Patterson's.

PLEASE ENJOY! 


	2. A New Beginning

AI -  
I wake up, and rub my head, hearing the busy streets of somewhere not familiar. 'Ow... my head... Wait where am I? Is this a dumpster??' I sigh. -I dont know where I am, why I'm here, or who I am... my name... is...- I look at my little heart shaped box. -Ai... I remember reading on this planet... planet... Earth...- I stand up, brush off my ripped, cross stitched half long half short skirt, flip back my blonde hair, fix the strap of my ripped top, and walk down a side walk. 'Hey baby you look lost, I know Tokyo like the back of my hand lemme help ya!' One of the guys says, but I ignore them and walk off and stops to look through the window of a store called City Of Roses. -Hmm... So this is Tokyo...- I stare at the clothes inside. -"Tokyo" Planet earth...- As I stand looking, a kid pushes into me and then runs off as I fall down, then I glance at him and find he has stolen my heart shaped box. 'HEY WHAT THE-- A$$HOLE GIVE ME THAT BACK!!' I scream after him.  
FANG - -Driving sucks- I run through the forest until I get to a clearing, then I snap out my wings and take off. I am flying over Tokyo and I look down. I see a male model looking guy talking to a beat up looking girl -Great, an Eraser, can this day get any worse- I land and see a kid pushing the same girl. I walk up to her after folding in my wings 'Need help getting up?' I asked.  
AI - 'I CAN GET UP BUT MY BOX!!' The punk kid starts running then falls to his knees. -This guy... Hes looking at me as if im just another lonley runaway... It felt so lonley before... But it felt familiar... I know now theres something here for me to find... something only I can find...- 'STUPID KID!' I get up and stumble some. 'Dont touch it.' I say strictly to you. I pick it up and snap in back the heart jewel and cradle it against my cheek. 'Ahh my beautiful heart-shaped box...' -I guess these people do not understand the power of my heart-shaped box. Maybe I overreacted...! Uh-oh... is he pissed? maybe I shouldn't have yelled at him...!- I stare at you feeling sorry because I yelled at you. My eyes glaze over giving them a sheen and my lips part some, then a put my hair behind my ear, and then look away, somewhat like a princess.  
FANG - -Wow, this girl looks like a princess, and has attitude, though with my enhanced hearing it sort of hurt- I stared at her, noticing that she seemed sorry for yelling, -I guess i could forgive her.- 'Well, I need to go find someplace to eat, then a place to sleep for the night' After saying that I walked away to find the nearest McDonald's. I got there, and who should I see but that girl. It was my turn to order and I stepped up to the counter 'Uhhh, I'll have two Big Macs, Three large fries, two large drinks, a McRib, two orders of Chicken Nuggets, and a strawberry shake' the guy at the counter just stared, then I handed him my credit card and got my food, I went and sat down to eat.  
AI - I stepped into the McDonalds and sat down in the corner of the place staring at the stars. -I wonder why I feel I can trust him so much... This little heart shaped box... Is my only connection to home... Although I cant quite recall where or what home IS...- I sighed deeply then crossed my legs, then stood up. I walked outside and stopped to find somebody singing to make money. -So this is money on this planet? I guess I need to get some sooner or later...- He started to play the guitar then I walked over to him. I started to sing as everyone gathered around. -Music... i may not remember much, but I do remember how much I loved music... Before I came to this world I know the music and song were always a part of me. I would sing to forget everything around me. Song always had the power to heal... I cant get him out of my head... This songs for you... I wonder why I cant get him out of my head...?- 'YEAH!' 'ENCORE!!' The croud around started screaming. Then somebody walked up to me, and offered a job. I got into his car, and stepped out to see a huge high class club. 'Welcome to Club Cupid.' He said as I walked in. I watched the girl on stage start to sing, then turned around while everyone howled at her to take it off as they refered. 'Hello Miss Ai can I help--' 'I want to see the manager, NOW.' I cut him off, as a tall man walked out, I grabbed his lapels and got up in his face. 'LISTEN YOUR RECRUIT PERSON GOT ME HERE NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!! Listen... my body is sacred so its a no-go, but trust me when I say you wont regret letting me sing on your stage...' He agreed and I walked out, and my heart shaped box started to blink. -Whats this? I feel like somebody is-- I ran through all of the croud frantically. -- following me...!- I passed by a cat, when it stopped blinking, I apologized to the mother cat, layed down, and stared at the kittens. -There truely is something magical here... If only I could feel that warmth I felt earlier... Its so cold, yet so magical... all because of him...?- I closed my eyes and fell asleep.  
FANG - I followed the strange car, by flying and I got there when it did. I followed the girl around, and was surprised that she took a job here, I had heard of this place but never come here. -Wow, this club is not the place where that girl belongs I finally found her staring at some kittens 'Hello there, remember me'  
AI - I woke back up and glanced over my shoulder. My eyes looked crystallized again as I looked into your eyes. then I smiled. 'Yeah, I remember you, your the stalker guy, right? Listen I can take care of myself, so no need to follow me everywhere... I have a job now, the pays good, and all I gotta do is do what I do best, sing...' I stood up and walked past you and into the forest. -I shouldn't be so mean to him... But I cant get him confused in any of this-  
FANG - -She thinks I'm a stalker?!?!?! She's the one who followed me to McDonald's!!!- I run out and take off, flying to the forest, I find her, land RIGHT smack dab in front of her, show off my wings and say 'Looking at the place you got a job, it looks like you will have to do more than sing, unless you want to get fired, I recommend you get a microphone, and start singing. What do you say to my buying you a microphone on Ebay?' I pulled out my laptop, and logged onto Ebay.  
AI - -Does he think I'm some kind of slut?!- I cross my arms and look away. 'No thanks, and I have everything under control, thank you very much.' I close your laptop. 'Do me a favor and take care of yourself...!' I step behind a tree and jump down to the side walk and walk into City of Roses and gets some big t-shirts, ribbons, sissors, and some new heels. -Hmph... At least I got enough today to get myself some stuff to make a new outfit with-  
FANG - -Wow, okay, back to Ebay- I look at various clothes, the pair I had on was summer style and it was starting to snow. I finally decided to buy an iPod and then buy clothes someplace else. I was told to go to the house to pick up the iPod, so I flew there, and when I rang the doorbell everything went black.  
Three Hours Later  
I woke up wondering where I was, I tried to stretch and found myself on a hospital bed, with metal strapping me down. -Sht the School, stupid erasers, stupid whitecoats, stupid Itex- I heard someone coming and looked up. A whitecoat came in and poked me with a needle full of something. Once again everything went black.  
AI - I cut up the shirts to make a pretty short dress with frills, tied a ribbon around one of my thighs, put my old shirt on top like a corset and tied my hair up with the ribbons into two little buns on my head and put a black ribbon on my neck like a chocker and put on my new shoes. 'There all done!' I spun around, then my heart-shaped box turned bright red, and did not blink off. -Oh no... something's the matter-- Wait where is he?!- I ran down to where my box lead me and into a hospital, and shoved the doors opened to find him sleeping on a strap-down bed. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?' I shove them away, take him, and run back out with him on my back, ripping my skirt part of my dress on the way. I feel a tingle in my arm when we get into the forest, see a needle in it, quickly find a room in a hotel, lay him down on a bed, cover him, and falls to the ground not thinking to take the needle out.

What will happen to Ai and Fang? Find out next time in Chapter two - Together We Shall Fall!! 


	3. AN

A/N: alright, this is the A/N for the ENTIRE STORY till the end. I know Fang is OOC but ya know, it is called FANfiction, so I have a right. Also, remember that if it doesn't flow smoothly, it was a Role play with my good friend, who does not have an ff account. Finally, I made a new Flock with everyone having powers, but still, the idea is JP's so read the disclaimer and then enjoy! Also my friend named the chappys i hope the smiley will show up... 


	4. Together We Shall Fall

FANG - I wake up and find myself in a hotel room -What the hell, how did I get here?- I got up to go to the bathroom and almost stepped on the girl -Well that explains a lot- I see a needle in her arm and reach over to take it out, then go to the bathroom to have a nice hot shower ONE HOUR LATER  
I get out of the shower, put my clothes back on, then go over to the girl, she still isn't awake, so I start searching her for more needles, then I find the heart shaped box, and the little gem is blinking...

AI - I open my eyes slightly, and look down at you, then I open my eyes in shock and kick you away. 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!' I bring my legs in. -Was he just searching me?!- 'Don't touch my box...! My box... wait...' I look at it and it is blinking, then I look over at you and blush. 'Wait, your not hurt? Didn't you touch it? How are you still conscious?!' I look at it again and it stops blinking but is solid red, I look over at you in shock. I open my mouth, but then fall down with a knife in my back, and a bat like woman walks over to you and grabs your face. 'So cute, so you know of our little princess Ai, now do you? You better hope we don't meet again...!' She grabs my body getting ready to set flight with me in her possession.

FANG - I fly over to the woman, punch her lights out, and then pick up the body, I use my amazing healing powers to heal her, then put her box in my backpack with my laptop, I also stick the knife in my shoe, feeling it could come in handy. -so her name is Ai and she is a princess, why did she react that way over a heart shaped box, she thought it would hurt me, how it is just a box, why did that bat woman try to steal her body, gaaaaaah so many questions-

AI - I open my eyes and stand up some, then fall on top of you. 'Hey... Im sleepy...'

FANG - I put you down, and cover you with my only blanket 'go ahead, I'll take first watch.'

AI - I wake up an hour later, then jump out of bed frantically. 'AW MAN IM LATE IM LATE IM LATE!!' I grab my shoes, throw them on, run past you, run out the door and down the street, and into Club Cupid. 'Sorry im late...!' I say to the manager. he smiles and says no problem, and introduces me to the others. 'Hi Im Jen...!' One of the girls says to me, I smile back, quickly fixing the rip in my dress to look better. 'So, boss-- A girl with ripped clothes? Your picking up dregs nowadays. What are you going to do next, raid the orphanage?' One of the girls sitting in a chair smoking says back to me, and i turn around and smile to her. 'Oh my mistake I didnt know you had a seniority system here!' I say back to her. 'What?!' She put out her cig. 'You better watch that scummy mouth of yours!' She said in my face, I gritted my teeth. 'Clearly your maturity level doesnt match your age...!' Just then a younge man walks through the walk-in door. 'There you are.' He says to the girl I had to fight with. 'Oh hi Takeshi, sorry to keep you waiting!' She said, blushing. -Skank...- 'Tonight Id perfer a different hostess. Mika send your new one over to my tabel.' I looked at him. 'Me?' 'yes you...' he put his arm around me, and I fought my way out of his grip. 'DONT TOUCH ME!' I looked at him evily. 'HEY PUT THOSE EYES BACK IN THEIR SOCKETS!' then the manager, Mika, whispered something to me. 'Ai, club cupid rule number one: be kind to the clients. Never insult a client--if they're not satisfied, we'll all lose our jobs!' I went to his tabel, and drank away my anger with some ginger ale. 'Wow you can really drink!' Takeshi said to me. Mika told me to smile, so I did. I went over to him. 'I thought my job was to sing, remember?' He replied by telling me to be pactient, and that he was a VIP. 'Im Takeshi, so whats your name, Princess?' I looked over at him. 'Ai...' 'So... Your not from Japan "princess Ai." He said back to me. 'Where are you from? Lemme guess...! "Ai-Land"!' He laughed some at his own little joke. 'Lets make a toast, to club cupids newest... Angel.' I coughed from out of no-where from the word, and then came to my senses, afterwards, I toke a club cupid heart shaped unbrella, and walked back to the hotel in the rain... -I have to let him go... I cant put him in anymore danger... I dont even know his name...! Why would I care... I shouldnt...- I started to cry when I looked up from staring at the ground, right at you. I rubbed one of my eyes.

FANG - I waited outside of the club for ... Ai... I still couldn't get used to knowing her name. When she walked out she was crying, and she looked at me. 'Hi, you have no idea how many questions I have, and if you are afraid of danger, let me tell you, I deal with scientists experimenting, half wolf half humans with wings, robot half wolf half humans with wings on a daily basis, plus you never got your thing back.' She looked like she had a bad time, I need to go talk to her boss. I walked into the club, found the manager, pulled out the knife, and slit his throat. 'That is for how Ai is treated here' I said and was out of there before the body hit the ground, I had cleaned the blood off the knife and stuck it back in my boots, then went and bought some warm clothes, an umbrella -all black of course- and took off looking for Ai.

AI - My little heart shaped box started blinking again, I ran and found myself in a library. -So this is a library here? Theres so many books... I dont remember anything, where Im from, who I really am, anything, even why I am here, is just what I guess...- I walked over and was stoped and asked for a student I.D. My eyes glazed over with my clear looking lips and tilted my head. 'I.D...?' He held up a little card. 'See this? Have one? You have to be a student to get in...!' I looked at him and got closer. 'Can I get in, pretty please?' I smiled some, and his mouth dropped. 'In exchange for a date...!' I ran off and waved back to him. 'THANKS A TON!' I went to the picture book section without a choice, grabbed a old looking book, opened it, and saw nothing on the pages. 'Cmon its blank?! Wait whats this?' I looked at the faded crest. And then had a image flash in my mind. -My... Father? Ai-land? The kingdoms... princess ai?- I looked back to the book and saw the crest clearly. A heart with wings on it. I hugged the book closely. -Princess Ai...-

FANG - I went to find the girl, and looked in my backpack, to make sure everything was there, her heart shaped box was gone so I knew it would be hard to find her, I went to the library and flashed my student ID that I made, then I kept going to the Fantasy books and looked at some, when I heard someone yell 'Cmon its blank?! Wait whats this?' and it sounded like Ai, I found her and saw her hugging a book to her chest, I then walked over and asked her 'what book is that?'

AI - I kept staring down at the ground, I smiled and hugged the book tighter, then looked up at you from the spot I was sitting at. 'My book...' I stood up and took the book with me out of the library. I picked up my heart shaped box from my thigh chain, flattened out my dress, and then kept walking onward, then tripped over something, and disappeared out of no-where. -Everything's black, whats happening?! whos that...?- I looked up and saw a strange man wearing a black mask over his face. 'WHO ARE YOU LET ME GO WHAT ARE YOU DOING DONT TOUCH MY BOX!!!'

FANG - She just left and I went and returned the book I had, then I saw her disappear, and I followed her, I disappeared too, and saw someone trying to touch her box, I killed the guy with a well aimed punch at the base between his spine and his skull, then picked up her box and handed it to her. 'I have some questions that I need answered'

AI - I swipped back my box with a sour face and fixed my dress. 'That perv... And what questions?' I gave you a princess look again as I sat myself down.

FANG - 'Question one: Where are you from?, Question two: What is up with that heart shaped box?, Question three: Why did you seem amazed that I wasn't hurt by touching the box?, Question four: Why do you think I am a stalker, Question five: What happened at Club Cupid?, answer those then I have more questions.' -Wow she looks great as she puts that princess look on again I really want to just kiss those lips NO BAD FANG BAD FANG BAD FANG-

AI - I puckered my lips closed one eye and tapped my lips thinking. 'Hmm... Not too sure yet, its my only connection to my home, wherever that is... Because it has powers that are beyond your wildest dreams, touch it and if your not fit with my emotions or something then you go down unconscious or dead, I wanted to sing but got stuck hosting for this weird guy...' I switched my crossed legs and said in a babyish voice: 'Anything else?' -I wonder if he knows something I dont... I feel so warm now... and I dont know why...-

FANG - 'Two more, One: How did you get into the library without a student ID, Two: Why are people trying to kill you and take your box. Don't talk to me in a babyish tone, I don't care if you are the Queen of Egypt, I will not be treated that way. Do you have any questions to ask me?' -I wonder if she is telliing me everything-

AI - 'Well, I was real nice to the guy at the front desk... He thinks he has a date with me, which is funny...!' I started to laugh some then I stopped to answer the next question. 'Im not sure, Im not even sure how or why I am on this planet... Dont ask, its very confusing, all I know is this book is mine and I need to keep it...' I hugged the book. 'I have two questions, Whats your name?' I looked away blushing and my eyes glazed some. 'And why do you care so much...?'

FANG - 'My name is Fang, and I care so much because you just seem so much like...' I started to cry then which I rarely do, unless I am thinking of her she was perfect and then... and then...

AI - 'FANG!' I stand up and catch you. 'Whats wrong? Who? Please dont cry...!' I look at you with another different worried princess face. I lay your head on my lap while I sit on the ground. 'Are you alright now...?'

FANG - I stop crying 'Sorry, just... thinking of her always makes me upset... because of what happened... she was willing to be my girlfriend... on the run... then the erasers attacked... one of them knocked... knocked... knocked...' I start to cry again, damn, I couldn't believe how emotional I was now.

AI - I set your head down, my face shadowed over by my hair and the breeze. I stood up and look forward, avoiding your glance. 'Im sorry...' Then I walked off, then jogged, then tears ran down my face silently as I ran. -I dont know where Im running, but anywhere is better than no where...-

Is this the end of Fang and Ai's Blooming relationship?! And who is this mystirious girl of which Fang wont speak of?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!  
Chapter 3: Too much to learn, so little time 


	5. Too Much To Learn, So Little Time

FANG - I stop crying and get up, and start to run after you 'Wait Ai, I just don't feel ready to tell you about her, I need you...'

AI - I stop, clutching my heart-shaped box and looking down crying. 'I dont care, I dont want to know about whoever this girl is. All I want is for you to leave me alone...' -because I know if you are with me for any longer then somebody is going to get hurt...- 'Now...!'

FANG - 'But I can help you... What if you get killed again? I will not let you die like I let her!!!' I know that her dieing wasn't my fault, but I still felt it was.

AI - 'I can take care of myself.' I said coldly as I stopped crying, I ran off again. -Maybe it was my fate to be alone...- 'Only a heart once broken finds peace to heal...' I stop to see the street performer I sang with last time, and he handed me a key. I looked at it. -It looks like my heart-shaped box...- I put it in the key hole and opened it to find a heart shaped ruby necklace with the same crest on the book I found. -Amazing...- I walked back to Club Cupid, spoke with the new manager, and got ready to sing on the stage. 'Play something like this...' I hummed some notes and the band started playing some hard rock. I leaned some, still slightly sad. -But its for the best... this ones for you fang...- 'When my goblet's filled with flame Quench your driving thirst for fame Looking back in shame Wont set you free again... With your beating heart to blame Me for tearing down your game Wild beast to tame Won't let me flee again... Touch me taste me hold me close to your beating heart. Hushed plea no mercy boldly ghost to your bleeding art... Singe me lynch me force upon me your beating heart Fringe plea for ecstasy forge it on me your bleeding art Prison key forever free whore for your breeding art Crimson sea to drench me pour it on me your bleeding heart...' I spun around smiling yet crying, then walked off the stage, giving the old hag a quick glare. -Bitch...- Then I stepped outside. and my necklace glowed some.

FANG - After she left I sat down and cried, I couldn't believe that she wanted me, then I saw the bat woman getting ready to shoot me with a dart. ouch that would hurt. so I waited until she fired, dodged, then threw the knife through her heart, she said 'It is too late, there is an assasin waitin for p---' then she died, I pulled out the knife, wiped it off, then grabbed the dart launcher and the darts and ran off to look for Ai.

AI - I ran off to the market, and walked around, and then a group of men came from around the corner and started to rap their arms around me. 'Hey babe where you from?' I bit one of them and shoved the other one away, then I stopped to go face to face with a strangely familiar man. 'Hello Princess Ai, miss me?' He said, I looked in shock. 'You do not remember me? Come come, its me, Nora... From the second revolution of Ai-Land... We have come to seek revenge, Princess... You, the last royalty, shall parish for our well being to take your place...' I ran to a building, then tripped, and looked at him. 'Nora... I remember you now... I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON THE SIDE OF THE HUMANS?!' He walked slowly towards me and grabbed my face. 'You seducing me will not get to me to change sides, I know now i was wrong to fall for a mistaken princess...!' he shoved my head aside and kicked me away. 'We shall now redeem ourselves with sweet revenge...!' -End the pain, go ahead... It will be the best wish to be granted so far... For Fang's sake...- I closed my eyes to what could have come next, as Nora grabbed my head again and forcefully kissed me...

FANG - I found her surrounded by a group of men, and one was forcefully kissing Ai. I pulled out the darts, and in seconds all of them were dead. 'Are you okay Ai?'

AI - I closed my eyes tight and started crying then quickly said: 'IM FINE!'

FANG - 'What is wrong' -man, did she want to kiss that guy?-

AI - 'Its just-- That was Nora... An old friend, he would have never done this to me... He is no friend of mine now, but its all so shocking... for it all to happen like this when hes helped me through all of the hardships of my mother Lilith...' I stop crying, stand up, then start coughing.

FANG - -oy vey, i killed her friend... how could i- 'Why are you coughing, do you need water, or anything else?'

AI - I quickly got ahold of myself, and leaned in towards you, kissed you then fainted some-what. 'fang...?'

FANG - -Why the hell did she kiss me? did she think I was like that guy, Nora.- I thought about asking that, but decided not to 'What do you need Ai? Are you dying? I cannot let that happen!!!'

AI - 'I'm... sleepy...' I closed my eyes and fell asleep atop of you. -Fang...-

FANG - -Hmmmm, maybe they drugged her- I put you off of me, and carry you to a hotel, check in, then put you on the bed, I sit on the couch thinking...

AI - I sit up and rest my head on my hand. -Where... Am I?- I pick up the blanket and smell it some. -Hmm... smells nice... Actually come to think of it, it smells like...- 'Fang!' -This room... This bed... Its starting to come back to me... I... kissed him...!- 'OH SHIT!! I came on to him... Yes, I was completely exhausted and passed out in his arms, But still... UGH! I cant remember what happened next...!' -I didn't screw him did I...?! I fell down on the ground and patted down my dress. Oh good... I must have been good... Hmm...- I stared at the ceiling. -Fangs room... Last night... He went looking for me... In the rain soaking wet... His shy look... his concerned look... Even his look when he's angry... Seeing him--No matter his mood, his look always affects me the same way. Something inside me just clicks.- I picked up my heart shaped box and looked at it. -My heart shaped box... Keeps pulling me towards itself... But my real heart keeps pushing me towards Fang...- 'You're supposed to be on my side, right?' I said to my box as if it could respond. 'Gimme some advice here'  
I then grabbed a large T-shirt and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

FANG - I wake up and notice one of my t-shirts is gone -Ai probably took it to take a shower- and sure enough my super avian hearing picked up the water turning on.  
FEW MINUTES LATER  
Ai came out of the shower with my t-shirt on and saw me looking at her...

AI - I put back on my heels then stared at you for a while. -I just remembered...- I looked up at you from where I was sitting by you, blushed and kicked you away from me. 'WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME LAST NIGHT AFTER I PASSED OUT!!?'

FANG - 'last night after you passed out, I picked you up, flew you to this hotel, FAR away from those guys, got to the room after paying for it, then I put you in the bed and I sat down on the couch thing and fell asleep. What did you think I did? Rape you? I am not like that!!!'

AI - I closed my eyes blushed then covered your mouth with my hands. 'Okay I believe you, now shut up and listen!' I sighed quickly. 'You may hate me-- But I got a part-time job working late at night... but I'm being good...!'

FANG - I took your hands off of my mouth 'Where did you get a job? Depending on the place, I may go to protect you. We don't want to risk another run in with the assasins...'

AI - 'They arent assassins, they are furies... Back where I lived, they weren't exactly very popular with the guys...' I stood up and walked towards the door. 'I have some clothes at my job, I'll change there. Bye..!' I smiled, waved, blushed, and ran out twards my job.

FANG - A few minutes after Ai left, I went out, and took off into the air to follow her, flying is the best thing in the world. I spot her in a few seconds, thanks to my super vision, and I followed her...

AI - I ran into Club Cupid, greeted my new manager quickly, then went to go change, I put on a baby angel costume with fake wings and got a guitar and mic and went out on stage, and started singing. 'Hey this life is never fair The angels you need are never there...' -I know now what my mother was, and why she died...- 'Oh but sometimes he comes to me In the dead of winter, dead of night...' -she was an angel and my father was human...- 'Hes all that I can see Hold on to me, hold on to me...' -This was why they never spoke of her... if she was an angel then that means...- 'We all get our glory our little bit of fame... But there's no truth at the heart of any of it... Just the brilliance And the passion And the bitterness remains...' -... I am part angel too... But what will my wings be meant for when they come...?- 'I will protect you from the night, it will never fall... I'll protect you from the truth you wont hear it all...' -Will they be to fly away from the ones I love or to fly to them...?- 'I am... The center of the universe...!' I ran over to the power panel and turned off all the lights and ran out to the back exit and ran my was to the forest trying not to cry. -Where will they lead me now...-

FANG - I watched her enter Club Cupid again... Why did she have to be attracted there, then I heard screams, and saw the lights go out and saw Ai run into the forest, I flew after her, and caught up to her, landed and said 'Please stay away from club cupid. If you want to get naked, there are more respectable ways to do it. The furies proba...' I stopped as I saw her wearing the angel outfit...

AI - I stopped and stared at you very seriously. 'I'm not a slut, okay? I made an agreement with the manager that I am not doing anything but sing, again. The pay is good, its high-class, and I have a friend there I cant let her go...' I looked at you with a sad princess look.

FANG - 'Ok, I am just telling you, that it is more civilized to get naked on your own, then in a club with many other people, and if you like it so much, why are you leaving? and please stop with the sad princess look...'

AI - -I cant believe him...! Does he think...?!- 'You think I cant take care of myself? You think I want to do that? What do you think of me because right now you are starting to sound like you think less and less of me by the second...' I looked away from you angry now. 'There, fine, I wont look at you at all then...!' I crossed my arms over my chest.

FANG - Uggggggggh 'Fine I guess if you can take care of yourself I will leave' I snap out my wings and fly far far away

AI - -Okay what just happened...? What did my stupid arrogant mouth get me into this time...?- 'No need to be sad Ai, he wasn't right for you anyway...' I said to myself silently trying not to cry. I walked the rest of the way jumped down and went into the library. I picked up my book and flipped through the pages. 'Wow... the more I learn the more that's added to the book... so this really is my book...' Right after I said so a man from the club walked up to me. 'Ai, I'm Takeshi, remember me? I work for H.T.A. would you consider performing on a bigger stage? We would take care of you and protect you from the fans and everything else needed... You can trust us, you can trust me...!' He smiled and held out his hand. I scrunched up my face and punched his face. I was not in the mood for being sympathetic. 'YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT TRUST IS!' I said and walked off to the next aisle of books. -The only one I feel I can truly trust right now is Fang...- 'But Ai, you would be the center of the universe...!' I stopped and remembered my song... 'At least consider the offer...!?' I looked away from him. 'Fine... I'll think about it...' I said to him, the walked out of the library ignoring the front counter man and went to a side bar for some sushi.

FANG - I kept flying until I got to HollyWood and then went and got some McDonald's -Me and my temper, I should have stayed I shoul--- I looked down and saw the blood blossoming on my shirt, then the street started to tilt, and I closed my eyes...

AI - I walked up to the sushi bar and a man waved over at me. 'Hey you look new around here..! Let me treat you to some sushi...!' Then he walked up and payed for it and got me several dozen things of sushi. 'So do you like sushi?' he asked. 'Uh-huh!' I replied. 'Do you like me...?' He wondered. 'Uh-uh.' I said to him through a mouthful of sushi. 'drat... Come on! here i'll treat you again. Let me be your sugar daddy.' He said to me. 'Sugar daddy?' I asked. -Is he offering me money?- 'Dont play stupid you know sugar daddy... I will take care of all your needs and you take care of all mine...' He reached out his hand to my shoulder, and grabbed it and shoved it on the bar tabel. 'Oww!' he screeched. 'Dont touch me...' I said, he spoke quietly but I heard him. 'uh... never mind...' he whispered, as he opened his empty wallet I walked away licking my fingers clean and I closed one eye to think. -Now where would Fang be...? Think think think...- Just as I said so, I opened both eyes ater blinking and some how found myself on a roof top. 'Hey whats going on here?!' I said as I fell off I grabbed onto a water pipe line and my back got whacked by a metal bar from a flag pole, and little wings sprout out from my back breaking my fake ones. -What am I...?!-

FANG - As I fell to the ground, I thought of how I had failed Ai and how I had failed... her, but now I will finally be with her again... with that happy thought I closed my eyes

AI - My wings grew as I held tighter to the water pipe, the pain hurt so much. -I have wings...!?- Then they stopped growing, as I fell I tried my hardest to get them to work. The big white and blood pink wings only flapped but did not allow me to fly. -I'm going to die all because of my stupid mouth...! ... Fang...- As I thought of Fang I landed smoothly on my feet. 'Great now my clothes are a mess and I have no clue what these wings mean... Things have been coming back to me little by little... but these wings I have no idea what they mean... I wish they'd go away...' I said to myself, leaning against the wall, and slid down to the floor in a sitting position, grabbed the top of my dress to cover myself from it ripping, and started crying under the spewing water from the broken pipe.

FANG - I am in line to be judged at heaven... Well on the steps to heaven, I am doing pretty well too. On each step God tells a joke- racist, dirty, sexist, or any other thing that could prevent you from getting into heaven- there are one hundred steps, if you laugh you don't get into heaven. I was on the 90th step and still hadn't laughed.

AI - I flapped my wings without noticing, and I started flying upwards. The clouds seemed so much darker and evil than normal. I flew up and in the corner of my eye I could have sworn I saw Fang. I flew up and as I did so my clothes changed to a black angel outfit. I closed my eyes smiled and silently started tearing... 'Fang...' Next I knew I found myself on a bed in the same black angel outfit. 'Where am I...!?'

FANG - I heard something 'Fang...' It sounded like... like... Ai God finally asked me what my one wish was after all one hundred steps and I had been thinking about that... finally I said 'I wish I could live again and appear where Ai is...' and God snapped his fingers, and I saw Ai on a bed in a black angel outfit, with REAL wings... 'Ai... Is that really you?'

What does Ai's wings mean? What happened to Fang? Does this mean bad news or good? And will Ai ever find out about her past? Find out in the next chapter!  
Chapter 4 - Pink Blood And Black Hearts 


	6. Pink Blood and Black Hearts

AI - I woke up suddenly and looked over my shoulder and see you looking at me. 'I dont know who or what I am, but all I know my name is Ai, so I guess I am me... Whatever me is...' I said, as I got up, I ripped a feather off of one of my wings. 'Ow! Stupid wings... I wish they would go away...' I sat up and rapped my arms around my legs and hid my face in my arms.

FANG - I hold up your heart shaped box 'Does this help you remember?'

AI - I looked at it and toke it from you. 'Yes, I remember almost everything now, all i dont know is what my mother looked like, who she was, why and how she died, and also... these wings... and was it a dream because I saw you on a stairway to heaven...! Its all so complicated...!' I sighed, stood up, then grabbed your arm and walked you over to club cupid with me. 'Sit here, dont let anyone be your hostess. I have to go work now...' I went back stage and fixed my hair in curly pig-tails, put some blood pink lip-gloss on and eye shadow and went out on stage with a mic.

FANG - -All righty then- Just then some random chick who was ugly as hell came up to me and asked 'would you like me to be your hostess?' I thought about what Ai said and answered 'Hell no, I don't want a hostess, I just came here to watch my friend sing, can't a guy get any fucking time without girls fucking throwing themselves all over him' that made her back off, I smirked.

AI - The lights went out as a spot light turned on, I closed my eyes as the piano started playing. -I dont normally do songs from other people, and I dont normaly do anything other than hard rock, but this is an exception...- 'baby your all that i want, when your layin here in my arms, findin it hard to believe were in heaven. Love is all that I want, it aint hard to find in your heart, baby it aint hard to see, were in heaven...!' I kept singing, then when I opened my eyes in the middle of the song I saw Mika walk over to Fang. -Bitch... better stay away from me and him after im done on stage...!-

FANG - After the hostess went away, I started to focus more on Ai's singing -Damn, she's good at singing, though this doesn't seem her style...- I look up, and see the bat woman -What the hell, I killed her- I jumped up on the table, snapped out my wings, flew to the stage, and picked up Ai, pointing to the bat woman 'We gotta leave NOW'

AI - 'Wait hold on...!' I toke something from under my wing and aimed and fired a pistol, the Furie flew off. Then I tried to cover up this intrusion with a little flair. I grabbed the gun and put it in your hand and held your hand to my heart I mouthed the words that was the last bullet. Then I started to sing again. 'Your my arrow to go through my heart its clear now your not here to kill. Just to save me, is all that you need...' I kept going then ended it with a quick light show. -Its what I do best after all...!- I boomed the lights on to extreme light until the bulbs burst and jumped off the stage. when the back-up lights came on I was gone.

FANG - -Crap, now Ai is gone again, and they think I fired the gun- I snapped out my wings, threw some smoke pellets, and flew out to find Ai...

AI - I stopped in front of Mika. 'Vulgar music from a vulgar bitch...!' She said to me. I just looked at her, and screamed, then jumped on her, pulling out her hair. 'IM GOING TO TEACH YOU A LESSON YOU OLD HAG!!' I screamed in her ear. She pulled at my mouth really hard. 'GO BACK WHERE YOU BELONG WHITE TRASH!!' She said, as I punched her from the right she ripped open my shirt. I kicked her and she passed out, I turned around to see you behind me, then I ran off. -AHH NO NOT RIGHT NOW GO AWAY GO AWAY!!!-

FANG - Odd, she just beat the hell outta that creep...

AI - I ran into a changing room in club cupid where Jen was and locked the door, pulled down a curtain over the little window, shoved as much as possible, to keep you out, and screamed. 'MAN WHY DOES THIS ALWAYS HAPPEN TO ME!! ... Oh hi Jen...!' She smiled, looked at my shirt and I covered it. 'Yeah, Mika ripped open my shirt... can you help? I dont know how to sew...!' She smiled. 'Sure, dont think of it as anything bad, I mean, Mika is just jealous of you, you stole her spot light here...!' I gave her my dress and leaned against the wall, covering the top half of me, and crossed my legs, and straightened my shorts. Then I glanced over at the door i blocked off and heard you trying to come in. 'Whos that?' Jen asked. I looked down and sighed. 'Dont worry about him hes just being a little annoying again...!' Jen went back to sewing my dress back to gether when you fell through the door. I screamed and started blushing. -Oh my god this is so embaressing...!-

FANG - -Wow, I constantly thought of how she might look topless, but I never expected it look this go-- BAD FANG BAD FANG stop it- 'Sorry, just coming to check up on my friend, after that fight...'

AI - I grabbed a big book, covering myself with my other arm, and threw it at your head. 'GET OUT OF HERE!!! IM FINE!!' -He was only worrying about me... but still..!!- Then Jen handed me my dress, and I noticed she sewed on a black rose to it. I threw it on while you were out cold from the book and walked over to you, grabbed you by the shirt collar, said thanks to Jen, and dragged you out of the room. I had an annoyed blushing face on and I was storming through the crowd of people on the streets. -Grr...-

FANG - When I woke up, my head hurt... -Where am I? What happened? Who am I? I saw a girl Who is that?- Finally I ask my questions 'Where am I? What happened? Who are you? Who am I?'

AI - I squatted down eye level to you with a curious princess face on looking at you. My wings opened a little more. 'Finally you woke up I was worried I threw that book too hard. I must have a good arm!' I smiled some. 'As for your questions, in an alley, I got in a fight, got my dress ripped, went to go fix it and you walked in on me half nude so I threw I book at your head. I'm Ai, and your Fang. That help any?' I put my nose on your nose and my forehead to your forehead. 'You don't have a fever, it'll all come back to you soon...!' I stood up and brushed off my dress.

FANG - 'Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, Ai... nice name... Fang??? Why am I called Fang??? My head hurts...' -Wow she must look HOT half nude, maybe HOTTER full nude, I wonder if I will get lucky with her-

AI - A nerve popped from my head, I gritted my teeth, took a metal chair that was laying against the wall of a store, and whacked your head with it. 'PUT YOUR EYES BACK IN THEIR SOCKETS AND THINK!!'

FANG - I fall to the ground...

AI - I sighed then scooted down the wall and sat down across from you with a hand to the temple of my head and a worried look on my face. -Why did I do that...?! My temper is so bad I almost killed Fang...!- I started to cry.

FANG - I wake up, now, where am I, there is Ai, and my magical Avian American healing powers brought me back 'Ai? Where are we?'

AI - I look up with blood running down my face. 'Fang...? Do you remember me? Are you really alive? How?' I shoved my foot against the wall behind me to push myself and hugged you. 'I'm so sorry...'

FANG - I look at you 'Well, I am tougher than a normal human, and I happen to have special healing powers, and that chair was aluminum so my head dented it' I point to the dented chair

Ai can cry bloody tears, and now we find out that Fang has More then the power to fly and hear very well...! Whats next?! Find out next time!

Chapter 5 - Pop the Pills, mend that broken heart 


	7. Pop the Pills, Mend That Broken Heart

AI - I laughed some. 'Oh and again, for your repeated question, we are in an alley way.' I stood up and kicked your arm. 'And whats with you barging in on me?! Huh? Remember...?' I looked at you evily.

FANG - 'Oh yeah, and alley way... Barging in on you???'

AI - I crossed my arms and turned my back towards you. 'You ran in on me half nude, remember? I dont exactly appreciate men walking in on me thank you very much...!' I kicked your arm harder then walked away a little then stopped and crossed my arms.

FANG - 'Ohhhhhhhh right... sorry... I just wanted to make sure the furie thingy didn't return.'

AI - 'Well she didn't, now that your full aware of what's going on...' I walked away and waved without looking back. 'GOOD LUCK!'

FANG - I fly to D.C. and suddenly everything goes black...

AI - I walk over to the market street and hear somebody calling out to me. 'Ai...! Wait up!' It was Takeshi. 'HAVE YOU MADE UP YOUR MIND?!' he finally caught up to me and I gave him a leave me alone princess look and he stepped back some. 'Yeah I'll take the offer, I'm ready to see what it feels like to be the center of the universe.' I said, as I walked with him. -Now I'm not too sure, but now I'm sure Fang thinks my wings are meant to fly away...- I stepped into a limo, and fell asleep.

FANG - I woke up back at the School. Crap. Dont these guys ever leave me alone? then everything went black again...

AI - When I awoke I was back stage of a live concert. -What the...?!- Then these girls came to me, put on my make-up, chatting amongst themselves, and fixing my new pink and white dress. Then one of them went to try and remove my wings. 'OW HEY DON'T TOUCH THOSE!' I said to her. 'Sorry, but this is going to be live, on all the TV's!! So exciting...!' I looked blankly, then I was shoved on stage. I stood there, shocked, then the music started playing and I smiled, then I started to sing. -This is going to be live... Fang...- 'When my goblets filled with flame, quench your driving thirst for fame, looking back in shame, wont set you free again...' -... This ones for you...- ' With your beating heart to blame, Me for tearing down your game, Wild beast to tame, Wont let me flee again...!'

FANG - I woke up again and I was forced to run a treadmill, but if I slowed down they burned my feet and I had to do this for I dont know how long... then they took me back to my room and everything went black.

AI - The TV shows news cast came along, and then five minutes later, everything I did go live...! I then got a guitar and started to play it while I sang. -Fang... I hope you can see me where ever you are... Fang...?!-

FANG - everything was still black...

AI - Then my thoughts came over me, and through all of the televisions, I screamed through all my tears. 'FANG!!!?' You overheard me through the TV from the school.

FANG - I heard my name called 'FANG' it sounded like Ai... 'YOU BASTARDS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO AI!!!' then everything went black...

AI - After the show I went out back behind the stadium, and saw somebody in a white coat. 'Are you the one who goes by Ai?' I shooed the man away with my hand but he did not move. 'No my name is bob and I go by Morris. Of course I am Ai, who else would I be?' He walked up to me, and pulled a feather from my wings, it turned black in his hands, just then I panicked. 'Who are you and what do you want?!' Then everything went black, when I woke up, I was in a clear pod. I tried to cover myself. 'YOU PERVS WHERES MY CLOTHES AND LET ME OUT OF HERE MY WINGS ARE CRAMPED!! IM NOT A SCIENCE EXPERIMENT YA KNOW!!' Just then they poked me with a needle. I looked at the man with a princess look, and he dropped the needle. I then fell asleep. -Fang...-

FANG - I woke up, and looked around, I saw Ai asleep in a pod with no clothes on... -Wow she is HOT NO BAD FANG BAD FANG- I put my eyes back in my sockets and then noticed she didn't have her heart shaped box... 'Where the HELL did you put her FUCKING heart shaped box you FUCKING BASTARDS' and then everything went black...

AI - I opened an eye, looked around, and noticed my heart shaped box was gone. Then I saw Fang in the same room being injected with something. -I gotta take the chance and get outta here...!- I grabbed a bobby pin from my hair that let my buns in my hair fall down and I picked at the lock until it opened. I ran out with them focused on you. -Now first things first...- I ran over to where my clothes were and I grabbed my gun and a towel that was by it and put it on... -I don't have time right now to mess with what I am wearing...-

FANG - I layed there dreaming of happy ponies and candy, and my stuffed squirrel Mr. Bushytail...

AI - -Ugh I wish he would wake up already...!- I toke my gun and shot any of the white coats that got in my way, and ran over to you and started to untie you from the bed and flicked your head. 'Wakey wakey...!'

FANG - 'Owwwwwwwwwww' I pulled out my dart shooter, and shot all of the other whitecoats, in seconds they were all dead. 'We gotta go before the Erasers get here.'

AI - I grabbed your hand leading us to the exit and gripped my towel tighter. Then I stopped and fell to the ground.

FANG - She fell to the ground and I saw a blossom of blood on the towel. I look around and see fifty Erasers. I use the last of the darts to kill 25 then I pull out her gun and shoot another 20 then everything went black...

AI - I wake up in a big bubble, with my towel gone. 'WHAT IS IT WITH YOU PERVERTS AND BUBBLES??!' I start kicking it then i see my heart shaped box hanging from one of the erasers necks. Tears start to boil in my eyes. 'GIVE THAT BACK PLEASE!! I NEED MY BOX!!' He points to that box around his neck, I nod, and he starts to laugh. I sat down and cried.

FANG - I woke up in a room, I tryed punching the wall and just broke my hand... -too bad I can't heal myself- then everything went black...

AI - I start crying harder now, getting angry. 'give it back... NOW!!' I scream and the plastic bubble I was trapped in shatters like glass. I fly over to my heart shaped box and I stab the eraser with my nails. 'I have never belonged to anyone, so I am certainly not yours...' I said to him as he collapsed, I turned over to the others, and they all scooted back. 'Where is Fang...' I said. They pointed to a padded room. 'I grabbed a new towel, rapped it around me, then killed them all, then walked over and picked the lock and opened the door.

FANG - I woke up and saw Ai, -Wow she is hot NO BAD FANG BAD FANG- I put my eyes back in my sockets before she could notice, I got out of the metal room and ran, then started to fly. I looked back to see flying wolves 'CRAP ERASERS, AI RU---' As i was speaking suddenly I felt a stab of pain, and started to fall as everything turned black...

AI - 'FANG!!' I screamed. 'I pretty much just about HAD IT WITH YOU THINGS!!' I screamed as they flew back from my screams they crushed each other from ramming into the metal walls. I flew over to them and stabbed them, grabbed you, my towel, and my heart shaped box, and ran blindly into the night. -Fang...-

FANG - I woke up for a few seconds 'Ai, they got my heart, just leave me, I will just use being alive with you as my one wi---' I fall to the floor dead.

AI - I closed my eyes crying, then I jumped up and flew up into the raining cloud, but a force field kept me from going into heaven this time. Then I tried harder, and a white dress went on me and I kept flying searching for Fang.

FANG - I made it through the one hundred steps and was arguing with God. His point of view was that I needed a new wish. I said that that was not in the rules. Then I saw Ai...

OH NO!! Fang's dead and god doesnt feel he should use the same wish...!! What will Ai do to help? Can she even help? And will these two ever get those drug out of their system? Find out next time...!!

Chapter 6 - The Flock and the Second Revolution 


	8. The Flock and the Second Revolution

FANG - I made it through the one hundred steps and was arguing with God. His point of view was that I needed a new wish. I said that that was not in the rules. Then I saw Ai and waved to her. 'Ai, do you think that I should be able to use the same wish this time as I used last time?'

AI - I stared at you, and you seemed just fine. -He looks so peaceful...- Then I went over to you and whispered something in your ear. 'Same wish just re-word it...' then I plummeted down to earth asleep unable to fly. -I'm exhausted, but I cant sleep now, I'm going to die if I don't wake up now and start flying... oh so tired though... just for a moment...-

FANG - okay, she told me what to do. 'Okay, my wish is to have a second chance at life while helping out my best and only friend Ai.' God said 'Okay' then snapped his fingers and I was back while you were asleep. 'Ai' I placed my hands on you and woke you up.

AI - I opened my eyes and looked over my shoulder and moved some of my white dress out of the way and got up trying not to hurt my wings. They were bandaged up and hurt. I winced some. 'ow... Yes fang...? you okay?' I asked looking at you with another princess look.

FANG - 'Yes I am okay, are you? I could fix those wings for you' I put my hands on your wings, and immediatly the bandages disappeared and they stopped hurting, they were back to normal.

AI - 'Thanks, I think I went flying up to make sure you made it back safe, then I got extremely tired, and my wings wouldnt listen to me, but thankfully I had the strength to fall on my wings, so they were broken, so I limped back and went to bed...' I yawned. 'But im fine now...' I stared at you for a while.

FANG - 'No problem, go ahead and go back to sleep' I stared back

AI - I laid down next to you, hugged you, closed my eyes and blushed. 'I'm sorry...' I fell asleep.

FANG - 'It's okay...' -What the FUCK was she FUCKING sorry for i didnt FUCKING want to FUCKING die, crap is Angel around- I looked around -Angel, are you there- No answer, -well at least she isn't here-

AI - I winced some more and hugged you tighter. My heart shaped box glowed a shade of blue, and my face had a fearful look on it while I had a bad dream.

FANG - -GOD WAT IS HAPPENING TO HER- I shook you awake 'Ai, why is your box glowing blue?'

AI - I woke up and my box stopped glowing. 'What do you mean? Its not glowing...!' Then it turned red, I looked at it, got up, and jumped out of the window.

FANG - -That was... Odd, I think I will let her cool off a bit- I went to sleep

AI - I ran off to Club Cupid, and was cut off by a Furie. 'Tess... what do you want?!' I asked her. She just smiled. and I got some liquid, that ended out to be gasoline, and threw it out before her fire ball got to me, and exploded. 'Opps..!' I said, then ran into club cupid, and ran back stage, so she ran after me. -I hope Fang heard my explosion...!-

FANG - 'BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM' -Crap what the FUCK was that, a FUCKING explosion, FUCK i hope ai is FUCKING alright- I fly out, and see club cupid and a furie, I land, slit the furies throat, clean off the knife, then go in to find Ai.

AI - I ran into the back stage, slammed the door, locked it, and shoved my back against it, then I heard someone bashing their fists into the door knocking very harshly, I screamed some. 'GO AWAY TESS!!'

FANG - 'Ai, it is me, if Tess is that furie that was outside, I killed it, it is Fang'

AI - -Am I still dreaming...?!- 'I KNOW ITS NOT FANG GO AWAY AND LEAVE ME ALONE IM NOT GOING BACK TO AI-LAND IM NOT GOING TO DIE BY NORAS HANDS IM NOT GOING TO DIE BY KAZ'S HANDS IM NOT DIEING JUST TO GO AND SEE MY FATHER AND THE KINGDOM AGAIN!!! AND IM NOT LETTING YOU IN!!' I hit the door with my elbow. to make sure the door was steady and shut. 'IM NOT FALLING FOR YOU STUPID MIND GAMES ANYMORE!'

FANG - -Damnit she doesn't believe me- 'Have your clothes at least been replaced since that little to do with the whitecoats and the Erasers?'

AI - -How would Tess and the others know that... grr... What if they were behind it all...?!- 'Hah if you were Fang you would know that when I flew up to heaven to follow Fang my clothes must be replaced like an angel...!' Then my head was bashed into the door making a loud squishy sound and I collapsed. -Kaz...- Kaz grabbed my body, opened his wings, and we disappeared.

FANG - Suddenly the door opened and I saw one of the guys carrying Ai away. I snapped out my wings and followed him, I killed him with the knife, grabbed Ai, then flew to the forest, I healed her then let her sleep.

AI - I snapped back awake an hour later. 'Wow the kingdom sure looks alot like Tokyo...!' I looked around then saw you, I looked away. -Oh so I'm still in Tokyo oh god he must think I'm psychotic now...!- I stood up and spun around fluffing out my dress.

FANG - 'I knew you werent from around here.'

AI - I sat down by you. 'No, I am from a kingdom, or planet, called Ai-Land... I am a princess there, and Kaz and the second revolution want revenge on my death to control Ai-Land... My mother Lilith died, and now I know, my father was human and my mother was an angel...' I looked at the night sky with a sad princess face. 'I never really known anything about her, my father avoided talking about her, and I have never seen a picture of her... she died and left me when I was born...'

FANG - 'Wow, I am from Earth, but the whitecoats experimented on me, gave me wings, and powers, and I had a flock, we got separated and I am still looking for them. The leader of our flock was Tyrisha, but she is the she I was talking about. Then we had Angel, a mind reader, Bob, he was good with bombs, Teresa, a motor mouth, Hunter, he was blind, but he was a better chef then Tyrisha, and good with fire and bombs, then there was me...'

AI - 'So your kinda like the only one with all the useful powers?' I looked over at you blankly then was shoved on top of you by some chick. -Oh god...!- I started to blush. 'Hey Fang, see you've been busy while we were gone...!' the girl said sharply.

FANG - 'Noooooooo, Angel could control minds too.' then Ai fell on me. 'Angel, Teresa, Bob, Hunter, where have you been???'

AI - I got off you then gave bob and hunter a questioning princess look. Then bob grabbed my hand and kissed it. 'Hello whats your name?' He asked. I pulled my hand away. 'Why dont you guess?!' The girl who pushed me got in my face and I got ready to fight. 'You slut what have you been doing with Fang this whole time?!' She said. 'Everything that you couldnt..!' I said back through gritting teeth.

FANG - 'Kids, back off from Ai, she has wings like us, but is from the planet Ai-Land' then Angel says 'You mean that story, this is funny Fang, but seriously, what have you been doing' 'Angel you know, you can read minds' Angel says 'True, Teresa they are being good, and now Fang and Ai can lead us!!!'

AI - I backed off from her and crossed my arms. 'I don't feel very welcome here at the moment...!' As soon as I said so Bob took my hands. 'Your always welcome with me...!' I pulled them back. 'Thanks but thats not what I meant. And please come back to earth...!' -Maybe I should just leave I mean come on I couldnt lead anyone, Im still being hunted down...!- Then my heart shaped box started to blink, and I tried to shove my way past the girl who I just fought with, but she held me back. 'Your not going anywhere.' she said, then I knocked her down and ran.

FANG - 'Guys, don't worry about her, she is safe, I have a sense of when she isn't, now how old are you all now?' Angel says, 'well I am seven, Bob is ten, Teresa is thirteen, and Hunter is the same age as you'

AI - -Thankfully my heart shaped box blinks when I become emotional or I'm being hunted... I needed to get away and think...- I sat on the edge of a spiraled corner of a top of a sky scrapper and started to ask myself questions. -Angel, Hunter, Teresa, Bob... Are they all his kids..? kids... that means he has someone...- I sighed. -I knew it was too good to be true... I'm never going to find love will I? It feels so cold when he's not around though... oh so cold...- I hugged my knees to my chest, rested my chin on my arms, and sighed looking out at the sun rise.

FANG - Suddenly Angel pokes into your head -Ai, it is me Angel, we are not his kids, we are not even related, except for me and my idiot brother bob and dont worry bout him, he is only ten. The thing is, when we were a flock, he and Tyrisha were the leaders, and treated us like a family, then Tyrisha died and we all went our separate ways.- and I told Angel to stop and talk to me.

AI - -But angel... I don't belong here with him... I don't even belong on this planet... I'm sure you can understand, tell Fang in an hour im taking the next Furie home...- Just then the real Nora appeared behind me. I stood up and looked down. 'I'm ready, lets go.'

FANG - -Gawd I am so stupid,- I am flying to catch Ai before she leaves the atmosphere, with the Flock following. I caught them, killed the Furie, and grabbed Ai Then everything went black...

AI - Kaz's sister stabs Fang without warning, grabs me, and vanishes in thin air, with only some words left behind. 'Princess Ai is ours now...!' I go without hesitation. 'Why did you have to hurt him...?' I asked worried as we flew to Ai-Land. 'Because, you stupid girl, you already hurt his heart, im just putting him out of his misery...!' I shadowed my face with my hair as we reached my planet. they threw me into a dungeon locked in shackles in a ripped princess dress. 'I like the dress I just dont like the execution that comes with it.' i said as I started to cry.

FANG - She stabbed me, but it didnt kill me, -odd, anyway, now to get to Ai-Land... Who am I kidding... I cannot travel through space.- I started to cry and flew away from the flock, my superspeed helping, I went to Hong Kong and landed...

AI - I tried to do something, but couldn't, then finally when I fell asleep it worked. My body stayed, but my spirit went back to where Fang first found me, in my first outfit, my first time on earth. I ran over to the hotel we were just at, no Fang, I ran to Club Cupid, no Fang, I ran to the building where I was taken, only the flock, perfect. I walked up to them, I looked a bit see-through but they could see me, except for Hunter.

FANG - Bob asked 'So where have you been, and if you would like, you can take off that silly dress?'

AI - I glared at him then got an idea. I walked over to him and hugged him and smiled. 'Silly silly Bob, you wouldn't happen to know where Fang is would you?'

FANG - Bob sat there for a minute then Teresa said 'Fang, he was stabbed, and went to a hospital, but I don't like hospitals very much, they remind me of the School, I have never been to normal school, but I hear it is bad, and then Fang didnt get stabbed by a fang- that sounds funny- he got stabbed by a knife, which reminds me, we found a knife in Fang's boot, and Hunter uses knives to cook, and he makes good food, though he doesn't hunt for it, don't you think that it is kind of weird that Hunter doesn't hunt for food, which reminds me, I'm hungry, I want McD---' Hunter finally found her and clasped his hand over her mouth.

AI - I hugged Bob to my chest. 'Oh bob, are you sure you cant recall Fang's where-abouts?' I said in a sweet voice. I glanced to angel and hunter with a princess look, I did not even know i gave the look.

FANG - Bob said 'He is were Teresa said he is, a hospital, we didn't go near it...'

AI - I hugged bob closer. 'Will you help me find him, save him, and rescue me Bob? Oh bob, please?' -seducing Nora got him killed, now I know what not to do... if he says no then ill just walk away and get Fang myself...-

FANG - Bob said 'Sure, but you have to do me one favor'

AI - I smiled and let him go, I bent down to eye level with him. 'And what would that be?' I flashed him a quick princess look.

FANG - Bob smiled and looked back 'When we rescue you, you have to' He leans forward and whispers in your ear 'have sex with me'

OH CRAP!! Bob just asked Ai to-- ECK!! Will Ai really go through it to save Fang and herself? Will Teresa ever get over her talking problem?  
And will Ai and them all make it out of this alive? Find out next time...!

Chapter 7 - Breaking the Chains 


	9. Breaking the Chains

FANG - Bob smiled and looked back 'When we rescue you, you have to' He leans forward and whispers in your ear 'have sex with me'

AI - I winced at the thought. 'Fine but if I or Fang don't make it out of here alive then its a no-go understand?' I crossed my arms and my heart shaped box blinked yellow. -Yellow? what does that means?!- Then I became a little more see-through. 'Less talk and more flying, come on everyone lets go!'

FANG - The flock started to fly, and they landed at a hospital, found Fang, going under Nick, and went in, and told him what to do, then Angel fell to the floor with a dart in her shoulder, and the rest of the flock followed...

AI - I caught Angel and walked up to Fang. 'Fang, I need you...' I said, my heart shaped box blinked yellow again as I turned a little more see-through, and I dropped Angel, I quickly walked up to Fang and kissed you. Once I did we were all back in my dungeon cell. 'Okay, now that that's taken care of...!' I moved my hair out of my face, and walked over to my sleeping body. 'Oh crap how do I get back into my body?!'

FANG - Everyone in the Flock was dreaming about happy ponies, rainbows and candy, except for bob, who began to have a telltale mound in his pants

AI - I woke up Fang and everyone else gently, but kicked bob. 'Wakey wakey everyone! Dont make too much noise, or else the guards and furies will find out someone else is here!' Everyone woke up, and I went over to Fang and started whispering so no one could hear but fang. 'You better be lucky I saved you, because I had to promise bob something that I really doubt will happen...!' I hugged you pressing rightly to your wound, and when I let go, it was better, and I had a stain on the top of my dress. 'Aw great now its ruined..! Now fang help me back into my body!' My box started to blink yellow and I could barley be seen. 'HURRY!'

FANG - 'Okay' I help bring the body over, and help Ai's spirit get back into it, by laying down over it, in the exact position 'Now, Ai, what did Bob make you promise him?'

AI - I whisper in your ear the exact words he had me promise, and adding, 'Dont worry im not going to follow through, ima kiss his forehead thats as far as thats going.' Then I went into my body, blushed and pushed you off of me. 'Okay thanks now we gotta get outta here.' I said. 'Your a very smart girl Ai.' A man said, standing at the cell opening. -Father...-

FANG - 'Wow, Im gonna kill that boy, but dont go through with it.' Then a man opens the door 'Who the hell are you?' I said while shooting Bob death glares

AI - I looked up at him, and ran into his arms. 'Father... Please don't let me die...' I said, I started to cry, as it all started to come back to me. Just then a sword stabbed through my father and right through my heart. I stared at Fang in shock and he and I fell together.

FANG - NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO, Ai... I ran over, pulled out the sword, then healed her, right as I felt something shoot me, and I fell, and everything went black...

AI - I got Fang off of me. 'Very funny Fang now wake up...!' I said, then I felt no pulse... -Oh no fang...- I looked up to see the whole second revolution in front of us. Tess, Kaz, Nora, Mael, and Night. Night held his gun at my face. 'You royal bitch, you wont get away this time...!' Tess said, as she stroked Nora's hair. 'And this time your pretty little songs wont take over Nora, because his soul is ours now...!' She said, as Nora's eyes opened to show a pale blue. 'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM!?' I screamed. -First Fang now Nora what next...!? Wait, my songs have the power to control...? I always told myself song had the power to heal...- I started to sing loud enough for everyone in the dungeons wing to hear me, as I sang a song for Fang. 'If you go crazy I will still call you my super man, and if your alive and well then I will be there to hold your hand. Will you keep me safe by your side, with your super hero might? I will take away the, kryptonite. My super man...!' I felt your arm move. I kept on singing the chorus. 'If you go crazy I will still call you my super man, and if your alive and well then I will be there to hold your hand. Will you keep me safe by your side, with your super hero might? I will take away the, kryptonite. My super man...' I smiled... -Hes alive...! -

FANG - I woke up to Ai singing, and a horrible sight, a whole group of people trying to kill Ai. I pulled out the knife, and killed the guy with the gun pointed to Ai's face. I picked up his gun, shot two more of them. Then I started to use my amazing martial arts skills to kill another one, then I let Angel use her mind powers to kill the last one. 'Are you alright Ai?'

AI - 'Angel, Fang, Bob, Hunter, Teresa, and anyone I missed that I actually give a crap about, cover your ears...!' I told them, then I closed my eyes and kept singing. -I know if I do this we will have all of them fighting each other.- 'Hey this life is never fair, the angels you need are never there. Oh but sometimes he comes to me, in the dead of winter, in the dead of night. Hes all that I can see Hold on to me hold on to me...' I opened my eyes and saw that my angel sung song has worked as a mind wipe and control, as all of the guards started to kill each other. 'Alright everyone lets go!'

FANG - I covered my ears, until Ai said we could go 'So Ai, where to now? This is your home planet after all, or do you want to go back to Earth?'

AI - I started to run with you through all of the fighting, then collapsed, and fell asleep. My box started to blink blue again. I started to talk in my sleep. 'Home... My Super Man's home...' Then Bob walked over to me and smiled evilly. 'She's asleep...' He said.

Aww how sweet, she broke away from her deathly home, now wants to stay with Fang... But whoa, Bob is getting a little... Yeah... What's gunna happen next?! FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!

Chapter 8 - A lil more Romance 


	10. A lil More Romance

FANG - I picked you up, and carried you back to Earth, along with your box. I kicked Bob in the dick and balls and said 'Shut up Bob, I know about her promise, and we aren't through this yet.' and Bob just fell to the ground, to be picked up by Hunter.

AI - My box flashed solid blue, very brightly. Then I woke up, peeked through one eye to see where I was, saw you carrying me, and pretended to be asleep, and blushed. My box stopped flashing blue and turned normal as soon as I woke up.

FANG - 'Ai, there is something I want to ask you.' I said as her box stopped blinking. I knew she was awake, my super avian hearing told me her breathing and heartbeat had gotten faster.

AI - I opened me eyes and looked into his eyes with a princess look. 'Yes? Ask away...!' I said. -Man I cant believe he knew I was awake...!-

FANG - 'Why is it that, whenever you are asleep your box blinks blue, but it stops when you wake up?' -Angel, what is Ai thinking- Angel replied -She's wondering how you knew she was awake- I thought about that -Thanks Angel-

AI - -Blue? What does he mean by that...? Oh man now its coming back to me... When I was asleep those two times, I was dreaming of Fang and I... Oh god does he know?! AHH! Thats not good at all!! I cant tell him!!- 'Are you crazy or something, see, my box isnt flashing!' I held up my box to your face so you could see.

FANG - 'I said, it stops whenever you wake up' -Angel, what is she thinking now?- Angel replied --These are her exact thoughts -Blue? What does he mean by that...? Oh man now its coming back to me... When I was asleep those two times, I was dreaming of Fang and I... Oh god does he know?! AHH! Thats not good at all!! I cant tell him!!-- I replied -Thanks Angel- 'So, you were dreaming about you and I? What were you dreaming about you and I?'

AI - -Dmnit, I know you told him through thought Angel...- I glared at her really quickly. 'Thats for me to know and for you to find out...' I said to you, then jumped down from your arms and started to run. 'HURRY UP GUYS YOU ARE TAKING FOREVER!!' I said to everyone behind me. Then bob woke up. 'WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR??!' He yelled at Fang.

FANG - -Fang- Angel thought to me -Yes Angel- she thought -What does Damnit mean- I asked her -Angel, where did you learn that- She answered -From Ai's mind...- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr. 'For thinking about raping Ai while she was asleep!!!' I answered Bob then I ran after her 'Ai, we are on Earth now, wait up!!!'

AI - I smiled some. 'CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!' I said, then I ran faster, jumped up and started to fly up. Bob looked up at me and I glared at him and flattened my dress and flew higher. 'Wait were on earth that means...' Bob said thinking.

FANG - 'Bob, don't think like that, or else' I held up the knife Bob gulped 'but she promised' I said 'I dont fucking give a DAMN, she will not have sex with you, or I will castrate you' I then flew after you

AI - I flew in a spiral and then landed on a street near to the stadium I was singing in earlier, they were still looking for me. Then the girls that were working on my make-up found me and grabbed me. 'Your dress is torn let us fix...!' They said, as they put on a mystic fire outfit on me and got my make-up over with and shoved me on stage again. I looked around and saw you flying over to the stadium. I smiled and turned on my mic. 'HELLO TOKYO HOW ARE YOU ALL TONIGHT!?' THe crowd screamed. 'MY NAMES AI! Ai, What does it mean to you, I hear it means Love, or Me... Why don't you join my search for myself...!' The music started to play. 'THIS ONE GOES OUT TO A SPECIAL PERSON IN MY LIFE WHOS HELPED ME OUT SOME WHEN NEEDED!!' I winked over to you and started to sing. 'I dont care where you come from, as long as you come for me. And I'll take you for you, as long as you take me for everything...'

FANG - I landed near the stadium after flying over, snuck in, and left bob and the rest to sit around. Ai was singing and I sat there and listened, then I saw... HOLY FUCKING SHIT ARI?!?!?!?! I flew again, picked up Ai, and pointed to Ari, whispering 'Erasers'

AI - I squeezed from your grip. 'Then kill them and get it over with. Right now I'm kind of working... And whos that? Someone you know? Judging by the look on your face I can tell you have some catching up to do.' I said coldly getting my back the crowd. 'SORRY BOUT THAT GUYS THATS JUST MY FRIEND FANG!! LETS GET TO THE NEXT SONG!!' I said, then glared at you. 'These words just wont seem to heal. This pain is just too real. Theres just too much that time can not erase! When you cried I wiped away all of your tears, when you screamed I chased away all of your fears. I tried telling myself your gone, but now I see I've been alone all along! I held your hand through all of these years, and your still apart of me...'

FANG - DAMN IT, the Erasers started morphing into their wolf form with wings. Then Ari pulled out a gun, and aimed at Ai then fired, I jumped in front of the bullet, and suddenly fell, the crimson blood blossoming on my white shirt...

AI - I looked over, and then threw my guitar out to distract the audience. I went over laid my chest on his wound and it healed, I then toke out my revolver and aimed it at her I shot a bullet purposely missing then disappeared with you, found the flock, and carried you all the way to a hotel. 'Room for 7 please, thanks!' I grabbed a key and there were four beds. Oh god... 'Ok seeing as though Fang is injured, hasn't slept in forever, and is in pain, he gets his own bed. The girls sleep together in one, boys in another, and I get my own.' I said, I laid you down on a bed, ripped open your shirt ripped off the edge of my white and red dress and rapped the cloth around you. 'It might hurt a little just don't think about it ok...' I told you as I concentrated, the other were fighting over who got which bed.

FANG - I woke up, not on the stairway to heaven, as you might think, but in a hotel, with Ai leaning over me, with a strip of dress ripped off. 'Ai' I croaked.

OH NO!! Fang's hurt! AGAIN! This time he cant heal himself, and what will happen next? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!!

Chapter 9 - It was for the best... 


	11. It was for the Best

FANG - I woke up, not on the stairway to heaven, as you might think, but in a hotel, with Ai leaning over me, with a strip of dress ripped off. 'Ai' I croaked

AI - I put my finger over your lips. 'Shh... Everythings fine...! I have everything under control, all I have to do is babysit a flock of kids, no problem, I can handle it, you just rest. And no healing yourself. I want to know that I can help if someones injured, so no healing yourself, got it? I will know if you do, I always will know...' I smiled and tied the strip of it after rapping it around. 'That will stop the bleeding and keep good control with your blood flow...' I said. 'Now get some rest, Im not leaving till I know your better...' I said, then angel started a pillow fight and a pillow hit my head. I got a weird face on and grabbed it smiled evilly, laughed, and threw it back. 'I SHALL DEFEAT YOU ALL!!!' I said. 'Now did you all chose which beds you all wanted?!' I asked.

FANG - 'Ai, what the HELL happened? Also, I can't heal myself only others. I will rest, but only if you get some rest too.' I went to sleep then. I dreamed of happy ponies, candy, rainbows, and other things.

AI - I looked over my shoulder and smiled. 'I'll sleep when I know the others are asleep too...' TWO HOURS LATER 'UGH GOOD GOD DO YOU GUYS EVER SLEEP!??!' -maybe giving them caffeine was a bad idea.- 'NO THROWING KNIVES IN A PUBLIC HOTEL!! PUT THEM DOWN NO PLAYING DARTS WITH KNIVES!!' I yelled at Angel and Hunter. 'JUST BECAUSE FANG IS ASLEEP DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN BREAK EVERY RULE IN THE BOOK AND EVERY RULE NOT IN IT YET!!' I told them all. The chatter mouth kept going on and on, I got a chair, sat her down, had her start speaking, and the others put duck-tape over her mouth and tied her up. I smiled. 'About time you guys did something useful...!' Then Angel went to sleep. 'FINALLY!!' Then Teresa fell asleep in the chair, hunter made himself some food and passed out on the couch and the other fell asleep on the floor or on the bed except for Bob. I stared at him sitting in front of him not blinking. 'You go to sleep first, I'm not sleeping until I know your dead asleep.' I told him. 'Not until I know your in bed with me.' He replied. I squinted my eyes at him. 'You evil little perverted child you...'

FANG - My dream progressed to me and Ai...

AI - I stared at him until he blinked and passed out. I sighed. 'Finally... Now I can get some rest...' I grabbed my towel and put down my heart shaped box, turned off the main light, left the walk in kitchen light on, went into the bathroom, and took a shower. I put on my towel and went into the kitchen to get a soda. 'Man the kids drank them all...!'

FANG - The dream continues...

AI - I saw a purple light and went over to check it out, my heart shaped box started to glow purple. I looked around to see if anyone was having a nightmare or possibly dreaming of me. -Angel... nope she seems fine... Hunter... seems peaceful enough... Teresa... seems to be having a nightmare, but doesn't seem like its bad... Bob... eck that little pervert... Fang... Hmm... I don't know...- I walked over gripped my towel and put the back of my hand on your forehead. -He doesn't have a fever...- I turned around to look at the others and thought I saw Bobs eyes opened. -Uh-oh...- 'Shhh...' I said to Fang, then walked back to the mini fridge.

FANG - The dream continues...

AI - I woke angel up and tightened my towel a bit. 'Shhh angel wake up... dont wake the other up please come here...!' I walked over to the kitchen.

FANG - Angel came 'sure, whatcha need?' Fang's dream continued

AI - 'Tell me, what's going on in Fang's head...? Because I am pretty sure I know what's going on in Bob's...' I looked disgusted... 'Anyways, please?' I smiled a princess smile.

FANG - 'Sure, hang on a second' Angel says TWO MINUTES LATER  
Angel says 'I will tell you in your mind' Then Angel thinks to you -Okay, it started out, he was dreaming of kissing you, then OMG THAT IS SO GROSS EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW...-

AI - I froze. -I think I get the point Angel I don't think you need to get into his mind anymore...! Your too young Ill explain when your much older, okay just go to bed and stay away from Fangs bed...!- I thought to her. I grabbed a bag of something and sat down by Fang. I shook your arm some. 'Fang...'

FANG - I sit upright 'Huh, where's the fire, or the erasers?!?!?!?! Oh, Ai, it is you, what do you need?'

AI - I blushed, looked down, then leaned in and kissed you.

OH MY GOD AI IS MAKING OUT WITH FANG, ANGEL IS NOW HORRIFIED, AND BOB IS A TRUE PERVERT!! What next?! Find out next time in...

Chapter 10 - A bullet for my valentine 


	12. A bullet for my Valentine

AI - I blushed, looked down, then leaned in and kissed you.

FANG - -Wow, this is just like my dream, good thing I happen to have a condom- I kissed you back, my tounge running along your lips, begging for entrance

AI - I kissed you back, folded my eye brows some smiled and then opened the bag and shoved some ice down your back and whacked your head. 'I now know where bob gets it from...!' I said as I stood up and walked back to the kitchen, everyone woke up.

FANG - 'Bob isnt even related to me!!!' Damnit i screwed up my shot at her

AI - 'YEAH BUT YOUR A BAD INFLUENCE!!' I said without thinking I blushed and stormed off to the bathroom. I heard someone knocking on the door. I got myself together stopped crying enough to respond. 'SOMEONE'S IN HERE!!! Go away!' I got my big t-shirt and put it on dried my hair, locked the door emptied the bath tub and went to sleep in it.

FANG - Damn it, I lost her... I walked to the bathroom, but Ai was in there, so I walked to the other one that is not in the rooms, and pulled out the knife, I then proceded to cut my wrists...

AI - I fell asleep, but then woke up in a dark bathroom. 'I cant sleep...' I whispered, and started to sing not caring if it gets on anyone's nerves. 'I sit here in my, heart ach, waiting on some beautiful boy to, save me from my old ways, I play forgiveness, watch it now, here he comes! he doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but he, talks like a gentle man, just like I imagined, when I was young...'

FANG - I laugh maniacally as the blood pours from my wrists

AI - I started to sing louder and stronger, getting to you. -Song always had the power to heal. Please forgive me... but my songs also have the power to control the people who hears it making them do what I want them to the most... I should stop but I cant...!- I sung louder, I heard the other bathroom door open. 'you sit there in your, heart ach, waiting on some beautiful girl to, save you from your old ways, you play forgiveness, watch it now, here she comes! she doesn't look a thing like Jesus, but she, sings like an angel, just like you imagined, when you were young!'

FANG - I hear song, but I keep slashing at my wrists...

AI - I grabbed my pillow, possessed by my own angel song, walked out of the bathroom without a word, walked by the fighting and playing kids, and opened the bath room door that you were in. I stood there hugging my pillow with possessed eyes.

FANG - Finally I was weak and exhausted from blood loss, dropped the knife, and fell...

AI - -The devils water it aint so sweet... but you can dip your feet in, every once in a while...- My possessed eyes looked down at you, I sat down, flattened out my shirt, simply kissed your wrists and they healed, I then sat down my feet underneath me, laid your head down on my lap, kissed you, and fell asleep on your chest.

Wow things really are heating up between Ai and Fang...!! Find out whats next in...

Chapter 11 - A spiraling fall to the sky 


	13. A spiraling fall to the sky

FANG - A bulge started to form in my pants as I dreamed about Tyreshia

AI - I sleep until the song that possessed me is over in my head.

FANG - I wake up and suddenly the bulge is gone...

AI - I stir a little on your chest then fall back peacefully asleep.

FANG - wow, she needs to wake up, i sense erasers...

AI - I moan a little then slowly open my eyes. 'Mmm...' I say trying to wake myself up.

FANG - 'Morning sleepy head'

AI - 'Mmm morning...!' I said, i crossed my legs indian style, crossed my arms, laid them on your chest and rested my chin on my arms, and looked at you.

FANG - 'So, did you sleep well?'

AI - 'Mhmm better than normal thanks to you...' I looked up weird like and blew some hair out of my face.

FANG - 'what did i do for you?'

AI - 'For being my bed...' i said, i closed my eyes smiled and hugged you.

FANG - I start to laugh 'Alrighty then' I wonder how she slept through my hard

AI - 'Hey im sorry about the ice... I got a little shocked is all, i had angel read your dreams off to me and well...' I looked away and blushed.

FANG - 'DAMNIT, im gonna kill angel!!!'

AI - I grabbed your hand, put my hand on your face and moved your head to look at me in the eyes. 'Dont its my fault...'

FANG - 'Nooo, I told Angel to never use her powers on another flock member.'

AI - 'I know and she wouldnt have if i never asked...! And if thats so then Im not one of the flock huh?' I ask sourly.

FANG - 'Now you are, before you werent. not until we knew you better.'

AI - 'hmm... nice save...' i said, i got up went over to the bath tub and turned the water on.

FANG - I walked out to go talk to Angel

AI - i close the door some not all the way sit down and turn off the water, get out a straw and start to drink it. 'Mmmm better than tap water...' I peep out to see fang talking to angel.

FANG - 'DAMNIT ANGEL, I TOLD YOU TO NEVER FUCKING USE YOUR FUCKING POWERS ON A FUCKING FLOCK MEMBER EVEN WHEN FUCKING TOLD TO BY ANOTHER FUCKING FLOCK MEMBER!!!'

AI - I start to take a bath, then I hear you yelling at angel, I put on a towel walk out and slap you. 'Dont yell at her!'

FANG - 'ouch'

AI - I go back to the bathroom leaving the door ajar, and light three candles on each corner of the tub. I turn off the main light pour some bubbles in, and get in. -I hate myself for doing these stupid things... I should apologize... I cant now I screwed up big time...!- I sank myself into the water so my nose and everything above my nose were the only things out of the bubbles and water.

FANG - I apologize to angel, then go lock Bob in a dog crate for laughs

AI - I sit back up, and grab my straw and start to fiddle with it. I start to sing. 'your blood on my lips it feels so good, but when its inside you the feelings good to. hold on hold on with all of your might...! we shall we shall be lovers till flight...' I start to sing as my song starts to take over you. I close my eyes and keep singing.

FANG - My eyes glow red and I run to Ai

Uh-oh, Ai's gone off and done it again! What'll happen...!? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!! (like always)

Chapter 12 - Your true disire is mine 


	14. Your true desire is Mine

AI - I stop singing and scream some as the bathroom door flys open. I hold my breath and hide under the bubbles and water. -Fang whats gotten into you...?!-

FANG - I just collapse to the ground as soon as the singing stops

AI - I come back up and sit up just enough for the bubbles to cover me. I take a deep breath and I look at you. -hmm... do I really want to know what his desire is?- I start singing softly again. -yes...-

FANG - I got up again, with that red look in my eyes, went over to the tub, and reached in...

AI - I got a shocked look in my eyes, blushed, and stopped singing. you fell in, the water waking you, I grabbed my towel laid it on top of me and blushed harder. 'Tell me what your desire is, now fang!'

FANG - 'I wanted to drain the water and look at you, but I woke up too soon.'

AI - I blush even harder. 'So your desire is me?' I look into your eyes begging for answers.

FANG - I look away ashamed 'Yes...'

AI - I smile and I move your face to look me in the eyes. I give you a princess look. 'As do I...' I fall down smiling my face red and front of me covered by my towel, my head falls on your lap and I fall asleep.

FANG - Wow, she wants me...

AI - I snap back awake bumping my head into yours. 'Ow...' I start to rub my head, then I sit back against the end of the tub, and fix one of the candles with my free hand. 'So, you just gunna sit there?' I ask. -Isn't bob locked up? he needs to go let him go...-

FANG - 'Well, what do you want to do?'

AI - I look over at you for a split second, I then get wax on my finger and put my hand in the water. 'what do you think I wanna do?' I pour some more bubbles in and then finally fix the candles.

FANG - She cant be thinking... 'Are you thinking what I think you are thinking?'

AI - 'I don't know I think so...' I take my straw and chew on it some looking at you.

FANG - I start to take off my shirt, and I am ripped.

AI - I stare at you for a while then snap out of it.

FANG -

'Want to see more?'

AI - I finally get whats going on I think, and sit a little higher in the tub. I put on my towel stand up, and shove you against the wall.

FANG - What is she doing?

AI - I shove your hand against the wall, push them behind your back, and I kiss you.

Oh oh oh oh Ai gone bad!!! This looks like its gunna get fun...!! What'll happen next?! FIND OUT IN-- Oh you get the point...!

Chapter 13 - Lost in love 


	15. Lost in Love

AI - I shove your hand against the wall, push them behind your back, and I kiss you.

FANG - I kiss back, then after a time, my tounge runs along your bottom lip, begging for entrance.

AI - I let in, then grab something off the counter, and hand cuff you to a metal bar. I smile and kiss you again, then walk over to the tub, throw the towel on the railing above the tub, and get back in. 'Hey at least I didn't get mad...!'

FANG - Wow, that was as far as I got. 'So what were you really thinking?'

AI - I took some water and poured some on my hair leaning my head back then looked at you. 'I was thinking you were going to go let bob go from the cage and say sorry to angel.'

FANG - 'But I already apologized to Angel, and Bob was getting hard again...' -It is true Ai- Angel says in your head.

AI - -Angel can you tell fang for me that im sorry and maybe next time if hes lucky, dont ask...- I stand up some then sit back down and drain the water then stand up and I grab my towel and turn on the lights and put on my towel.

FANG - -Fang, Ai says sorry, and maybe next time if you are lucky- Angel said -Thanks Angel-

AI - I rapped the towel around me air dried my hair then went into the kitchen dodging the flying chaotic kids and grabbing me a coke. forgetting you were hand cuffed. 'Hmm... I hate diet...' I drink it any ways. I catch bob trying to look up my towel and I dump the rest of it on him.

FANG - "HELLO AI, I AM STILL HANDCUFFED DOWN HERE!!!'

AI - I walk back to the bathroom, I bend down, take the key from your pocket, and unlock it and let you go. 'Good boy...' I smile, then shove you out of the bathroom and lock the door. I change then walk back out. 'How do I look?!'

FANG - Wow, she is damn sexy 'You look great' I let bob out of his cage

AI - 'Aww just great...?' I pout. 'You look hott!' bob says. I clench my fist. 'thanks...' I say. he walks up to me. 'What about our promise? the nights still young...!' He says in my ear, my eye twitches some and I scoot back. 'Erm...' I look over to you for some help. 'I say she does it she did make a promise.' hunter says. I get a disturbed look on my face. 'WHAT!?'

FANG - I shoot you a look saying, you look better, but i dont want the kids to know. I then flash my knife at Bob and he says 'Ya know, I dont wanna anymore...' and I flash the knife to Hunter, and tell angel to tell him I am.

AI - I smiled some but I knew bob would hold the grudge for as long as he and I lived. I got up and spun around some. 'I wanna go shopping, who wants to come!?'

FANG - I tell angel to convince everyone, except Ai and I not to go, she did this and I was the only one who went with Ai, leaving Hunter in charge

AI - I talk the girls into coming, but the guys didn't want to, so they stayed. 'c'mon fang lets go! I'm making a killing at club cupid and I wanna spend it all!' We ran out together and went into a huge store full of pink. I look around grabbed some old t-shirts and waited for the others to finish then we went to hot topic and I got one of everything. 'Here hold these...' I handed you all the bags.

FANG - Damn, why did she have to convince them into coming 'Im gonna go get some stuff from my favorite store' I drop the bags and fly to Wal-Mart to get some more black clothes

AI - I pick them back up, and drop off the girls and the bags and walk over to wal-mart at register 8. I lean against the back of it and crossed my arms. I opened a pack of gum and chewed some then put the rest back.

FANG - I see Ai, and use the self check-out, I bought clothes, and food, and plenty of gum...

AI - I walk over to the salon, take a curler, and do curly ping tails in my hair with maroon bows. I then see a girl with long hair, I sit her down, I braid he hair, swirl it, and poof out the ends to make it look exotic. she hugs me and the mother gives me a ten. 'Heh that was fun...' I walk over to the make up section and do my maroon lip stick and glossy lip gloss over it and open some eye shadow and put it on. 'Hmm...'

FANG - I fly back to the hotel, to see it was attacked, and all the kids were laying around dead...

OH NO!! The flock is down, Ai is acting homless in a wal mart, and the girls are still at hot topic..!! WHATS NEXT?! YOU KNOW THE DRILL!

Chapter 14 - A new home a new hope 


End file.
